The Arrangement
by Sandria Harris
Summary: After learning about a contract her father made with a demon 18 years ago Hinata is just trying to stay sane long enough until the demon comes to get her to finally fulfill the contract.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto and I hope you all like my first fanfic! Please review too!**

Chapter 1

Hinata didn't expect what her father and the elders were telling her to be true. She honestly thought it was some sick joke but from their facial expressions it was anything but.

"I-I have to marry a demon?" Hinata said trying to completely grasp her own words.

Hiashi nodded at his daughter question. He didn't want a filthy demon to have his hands on his precious daughter, but this had been arranged when Hinata was but a child. When Hinata was a young child she and her mother had caught an incurable illness and unfortunately her mother died of it and in Hiashi's grief he made a deal with the devil in order to save Hinata's life. The demon saved her as promised but demanded that when she was 18 he'd come back to make her his. Hiashi's had dreaded this day ever since he made the deal but it was the least he could do to save his daughters life.

"When will I meet him?" Hinata asked biting her lip.

"Soon." Her father answered as tears suddenly filled Hinata's lilac eyes. "C-can I be excused please?" Hinata asked as her father nodded for her to leave. She didn't want to cry in front of her father and the rest of those old men. She couldn't believe she'd be getting married to someone she didn't know, let alone a demon. Hinata quickly ran from the study and up to her room and into her closet as she put on a black jacket, scarf, grey sweats, and winter boots. She silently escaped her family's estate by climbing over the unguarded part of the gate and went out into the cold winter night. It was freezing as she pulled the scarf up over her mouth, finally letting the tears fall. She made her way to the nearby park and sat on the swing set, slowly moving back and forth.

She sighed causing a puff of smoke to come out of her mouth from the dropping temperature. She knew demons and angles and all that supernatural stuff was real but she didn't think she'd have a first class look at how real they were. Hinata knew her father did it to save her life and she was grateful but the price to pay was the rest of her life. Would she have to live with him? Would he be kind to her? There were so many different questions swirling in her head that it started to hurt.

"Are you okay?" A calm voice called out causing Hinata to look to were the voice came from in surprise. A guy was walking over to her with a sincere look. He had spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a kind smile. He didn't really look dressed for the cold with his all black attire consisting of a light leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black sneakers. The only thing that actually looked like it was keeping him warm was the orange scarf he wore on his next. "Are you okay miss?" He asked again making Hinata realize she was staring at him the entire time as she quickly wiped her red puffy eyes.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She replied quickly blushing. His blue eyes pierced her lilac ones almost as if he knew she was lying.

"Well considering you're out here in the middle of the night crying while it's freaking freezing means you're not." The male replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting on the swing next to her. Hinata looked over at him as he kindly smiled at her.

"It's kind of complicated." Hinata replied as the blonde swung back and forth slightly.

"Well I'm all ears and you'll feel better if you talk to someone about it." He stated once again smiling kindly at the girl next to him. Hinata thought about it for a moment, should she really confide in a stranger who just randomly wants to be her therapist?

"I'm getting married." She spoke as the blonde listen to her. "I-I'm scared because I've never met him before." She said finishing and waiting for the blondes reply. The male scratched his head. "Well, that does sound scary. But I'm sure whoever the guy is will love you and treat you like a princess."

"How d-do you know that he will?" She asked doubting the stranger's kind words.

"That's the point, I don't know, but you just have to have a positive outlook on the situation ya know!" He replied happily causing Hinata's heart to stir slightly. It was kind of refreshing to have some optimism in her life especially when everything was so tense.

"Thank you." She said as she got off the swing. "I-I should head back home now, my family is probably wondering where I am." She finished as the blonde hopped off of his swing.

"The least I can do is walk you home." He offered. Hinata was hesitant, was she really that crazy to have a strange boy walk her home in the middle of night? In the moment she didn't care as she nodded for him to accompany her. They walked through the cold night casually talking about different things. Hinata was sort of happy she got to meet the mysterious blonde at the park, he seemed to be a good person.

"Well this is my stop." Hinata stated as Naruto looked around her at the heavily guarded estate. He was stunned at the traditional yet modern three story mansion in the back. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "So something tells me you didn't walk out through the front door huh?" He asked laughing.

"They wouldn't let me leave if I-I did that so I just climbed over the gate on the side." She said shyly walking over to the gate.

"Well goodnight uh, you know I never did catch your name, my name is Naruto." He said as she started to climb over the gate. Hinata turned her head and smiled for the first time the entire night.

"Hinata." She said waving as she went to the other side of the gate and out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata managed to successfully sneak back into her room without anyone noticing. More than likely no one noticed she was gone. She let out a heavy breath as she changed into some pajamas and flopped onto her queen sized bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto for some reason, maybe it was because talking to him made her feel less stressed. But that was Hinata's problem, she never talked about her feelings and instead insisted to keep them all inside.

"It's okay." The indigo haired girl said to herself as she grabbed the stuffed teddy bear on her bed and tightly clutched it to her chest. So much had happened today that Hinata didn't know how to feel. Different emotions ranging from anger to sadness to relief filled her and it caused a tight pain in her stomach. Hinata had always tried to be the perfect daughter, she always did what she was told and always strived to be the best, but she felt as though she didn't have any say about her own life. Eventually she was finally able to drift off to sleep and give her mind a break from all the thoughts that filled her head.

_** XXXX**_

The warm sunlight finally woke her up as Hinata's pale eyes began to flutter. Surprisingly she actually slept well although it was a dreamless sleep it was refreshing. But now that she was awake everything that happened last night hit her like a bus. She started a feel a sick pain in her chest as she sat up in her bed. All she could think about was how this contract was going to be fulfilled and she had no idea when. The fear of the future was really what terrified her the most and it was as though her life didn't even belong to her anymore, in other words she felt stuck.

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

Hinata looked around her room for her phone and hurriedly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked not really being in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Hinata! What are you doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked quickly. Hinata was flustered by the question for a moment.

"Um nothing at the moment, why?" Hinata asked. She and Sakura had been best friends since middle school and even after graduating high school they were still super close.

"Well their having a big and I mean like big sale tomorrow at the mall so I wanted my favorite best friend in the whole wide world to come shopping with me!" She said so enthusiastically. Hinata giggled, she and Sakura hadn't gone out in a long time due to Sakura being in nursing school and working at a hospital and Hinata working in her family's business.

"Sure Sakura, sounds like fun." Hinata replied as Sakura squealed excitingly.

"Okay I'll be by to get you around 3:00pm." She said as Hinata made a mental note. "Bye Hinata!" Sakura said as she hung up. Hinata looked at the time on her phone, it was 12:00pm and she had no idea how that girl had so much energy so early in the morning. She really needed to tell her pink haired best friend the news, but now wasn't the right time and maybe going out will help her get her mind off of her approaching wedding Hinata thought as she got up to get ready.

**XXXX**

"Sakura when you said big you weren't lying." Hinata stated as the duo walked into the mall to see sales ranging from buy one get two free to 90% off.

"I know right! I can't wait to find some cute clothes and some cute boys!" Sakura stated happily as she and Hinata went into the nearest store. Sakura rummaged through the clearance rack while Hinata looked around at some dresses. Eventually Sakura had come back with a cart full of clothes that she more than likely wasn't going to wear while Hinata had picked out a casual long-sleeved light purple dress and a black one. "Hinata please tell me you're going to buy more than that right?" Sakura questioned as the pair started to pay for their things. Hinata laughed at her friend. "Sakura this is only the first store so I'm keeping my options open while I think your overdoing it a bit." Hinata said jokingly as Sakura pouted.

"I told you were going to enjoy our girl's day out and that means buying everything." Sakura said happily as the total for all her clothes was way less than they both expected. "See Hinata I'm the queen of good deals." Sakura stated as they both laughed heading to different stores. They pair continued to buy different types of clothes and accessories for cheap and Sakura even managed to get Hinata to buy some sexy underwear and dresses. After about ten more stores or so Hinata and Sakura were hungry.

"Hinata I'm going to grab us some ramen and cinnamon rolls, make sure you watch the stuff." Sakura said chuckling as Hinata realized she had to watch the twenty bags surround her and only six of them were hers. Hinata put her head down on the table, she was so tired and Sakura still wanted to look around some more.

As Hinata rested for a bit she suddenly got this intense yet freighting feeling in her stomach as if someone was staring at her. The hesitant girl lifted up her head and slowly looked around as she looked throughout the crowds of people at the food court. She thought it was her imagination at first until her lilac eyes met a void seafoam green pair. She really couldn't make out who they were but it was obviously a red haired guy, but the most disturbing thing was that he would not take his eyes off of her as he began to walk closer to where she was sitting.

Hinata froze in her seat. She couldn't figure out why she was so scared.

"I didn't think of you as the shop till you literally drop type, Hinata." A familiar voice said as she looked up to see Naruto standing in front of the table drinking a hot coffee. Hinata noticed his outfit was different from their last meeting. He wore an orange sweatshirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers, much more vibrant than his black attire. Hinata tried to look for the red haired man once again but figured that he was gone. "Is everything okay? You look kind of worried." Naruto asked cautiously.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun I'm fine." Naruto chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well okay if you say so." He stated as he felt someone glaring at him. He turned to look at a fuming short pink haired girl coming straight for him.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE HINATA ALONE YOU CREEP OR SO HELP ME-"

"Sakura please calm down Naruto-kun is a friend." Hinata blurted out to make her friend calm down. Naruto looked pretty nervous as Sakura placed their food on the table and quickly flipped her personality around.

"Wow Hinata's never told me about you Naruto so you'll have to forgive me for wanting to protect my precious friend." She said pulling Hinata into a tight embrace as she sat down next to Hinata at the table. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as Sakura finally let go of Hinata and started to eat her bowl of ramen while Hinata hesitantly started to snack on the dessert. "Well Hinata is certainly lucky to have a friend like you." Naruto said much to Sakura's delight. "I think I'll like this one after all." She stated after Naruto's compliment of her. It was her duty to protect her best friend especially from all the creepy guys in the world.

"Hey dobe here's your ramen to go." A black haired male said as Sakura dropped her chopsticks and the ramen in her mouth. He was the same tall height as Naruto and dressed in a navy blue long sleeved shirt with black joggers and red sneakers. Hinata noticed he seemed colder than Naruto but Sakura seemed star struck. "Thanks Sasuke, and uh let me introduce you, this is Hinata and her friend Sakura."

"I can't believe its Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh!" Sakura stated standing up much to Sasuke's annoyance and Hinata's confusion. "Hinata he's one of Japan's most successful models and eligible bachelors!" Sakura added as Sasuke motioned for Naruto that it was time for them to leave.

"Come on Sasuke don't be so rude." Naruto said as Sasuke started to leave on his own. "Well actually you guys have a lot of bags here so why don't we help you guys carry them to your car?" Naruto suggested getting a glare from Sasuke as he turned around to look at the blonde.

Hinata waved her hands "It's okay we were planning-"

"Yes that'd be so gentlemanly of you two." Sakura said purposely cutting Hinata off as she picked up a majority of her bags and gave them to Sasuke who looked at Naruto with an angry expression as the Naruto gave him a goofy grin.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke said as he carried Sakura's bags as she continually kept asking him questions, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"She didn't even finish her ramen." Hinata stated as she closed the box of cinnamon rolls and put them into one of her bag. Naruto finished his coffee and helped her clean off the table while grabbing her bags for her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I-I appreciate you helping me out yet again." Hinata said causing Naruto to smile.

"No problem Hinata." He said as the duo continued to walk towards the parking lot. Sasuke had already put everything into Sakura's car as she continued fangirling over him and trying to get him to have a full conversation with her.

"I can take it from here." Hinata said as she grabbed all of her bags from Naruto and put them into Sakura's car. "Thank you again." Hinata stated happily as she turned to get into the car.

"Wait, Hinata….actually I wanted to know if I could maybe get your phone number." Naruto asked nervously although he was still trying to look cool. Hinata thought for a moment, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay in contact with Naruto, she had no idea when the demon was coming to actually get her so until then it wouldn't hurt to befriend him.

"Sure N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they exchanged smartphones much to Sakura's delight.

"I'll see you around Hinata and it was good to meet you Sakura." Naruto said happily as he held onto his ramen.

"Hey Sasuke-kun can I have your number?" Sakura asked flirting with the onyx eyed male.

"No." He said coldly as he followed Naruto leaving Sakura with a playful smile on her face. "I love a man that plays hard to get." She exclaimed causing Hinata to nudge her arm as the duo got into the car.

**XXXX**

So far it had been a great day Hinata mused to herself as she had just finished putting away all of new clothes and shoes. She was very grateful for Sakura taking her out and it was great to see Naruto and his friend as well. Hinata had wanted to text him first but she didn't want to seem weird after all they had only meet each other twice. She sighed as her mind drifted back to when the demon would come to marry her, maybe she could at least convince him to stay in the human world, maybe.

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

Hinata looked at her phone and saw she had gotten a text from Naruto. Feelings of excitement caused her to smile. Why did this guy make her feel this way?

"_Hey, Hinata what's up?"_

"_Hi and I'm just putting all my stuff away. And I wanted to apologize for how Sakura was bothering Sasuke earlier."_

"_Lol, don't worry about him he actually enjoyed the attention believe it or not"_

"_That's a relief because Sakura has really taken a liking to him now and wouldn't stop talking about him after you guys left."_

"_She's definitely something I'll give her that, but anyway how are you doing?"_

Hinata thought about it for a moment before replying, she was still worried about the whole ordeal but talking to Naruto made her forget about it even if it was just for an instant.

"_I'm doing better."_

"_I'm glad and now that you have my number you can contact me at any time if you want to talk about something or want to go somewhere to clear your mind."_

Hinata's heart fluttered at his words, she knew they were harmless but it still didn't stop her mind from thinking about going on a 'date' with the blonde. Of course she had liked boys in the past but she never had a boyfriend, let alone her first kiss. It was sometimes embarrassing but now she realizes it was probably all because she belonged to something err well someone already.

"_I'll definitely keep that in mind Naruto-kun, Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight princess, sweet dreams."_

'Princess' she said out loud to herself, that part really made her heart skip a beat. She needed to stop overthinking about things because Naruto was just being nice, he didn't like her and after all they barely know each other. So what was this feeling that went from her toes straight to her heart?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the love and feedback this story has been getting. Now that I'm being serious with this story im going to try and post chapters more frequently. Thanks again!**

**This chapter also takes place almost 2 weeks after the last chapter.**

Chapter 3

Hinata wanted to go home, she felt completely exposed as her and her family walked into the massive ballroom. They went to this elaborate charity ball every year and Hinata hated it. It was pretty much the benefactor's way of showing off his wealth and power, and only the most prestigious families could attend like hers. Not to mention Neji and her father would go talk with the other men, while Hanabi talked to the other girls her age. In the end they all left Hinata alone to be bombarded by men who wanted her and sometimes her money. As they walked in she felt nervous as pairs of eyes fell on her. Her indigo hair was pulled back into a stylish low ponytail and she wore a bit off makeup to enhance her porcelain features. Sakura had helped her pick out some dresses to wear but the pinkete was definitely into showing more skin than Hinata was. She ended up wearing a black satin long sleeved plunging neckline gown with matching heels that showed off her figure more than she liked. Plus the plunging neckline made her chest look even bigger than normal but this dress was far more conservative than all the options Sakura had recommended.

As the night continued on as if on cue suitors came up to Hinata trying to flirt with the heiress. Awkwardly enough none of them were her age and many of them were older than her father. They mostly talked about themselves and all of their accomplishments over the years which only added to their massive ego as Hinata tried to find a way out of one of these egotistical conversations. Hinata didn't know which one was worse, being given to a demon or having to sucker up to every old man who flirted with her.

"If you would excuse me I need to freshen up." Hinata politely stated as she quickly got away from the older man who had now turned his attention to someone else. She eventually made her way to an empty balcony and released a defeated sigh.

"I wonder what Naruto is doing." She mumbled to herself. It had already been almost 3 weeks since they first meet and she hadn't heard from him all day. It was nerve racking but she wasn't his girlfriend so it shouldn't matter right? But as much as she wanted to call him or text him she didn't want to bother or annoy him and it was eating her up. Of course she liked the blonde and their recent outings proved that he enjoyed her company too but Hinata needed to stop thinking about him. After all she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Needed a break too huh?" A smooth voice asked as Hinata quickly turned around. He was a tall man most likely in his early twenties. He was very handsome. He had pale skin and shaggy white hair and he wore a simple black and white suit, but his most striking feature was his icy blue eyes. Naruto's deep ocean blue eyes were definitely beautiful but this guy's eyes were stunning.

"Y-yes I'm not really a big fan of parties." Hinata replied shyly as she noticed the man held two glasses in his hand. She prayed he wasn't another wealthy guy trying to woo her and gain her affection, but at least he wasn't an old guy.

"I saw you out here alone so I thought you might need some company. My name is Toneri." He stated as he held out his hand to give Hinata one of the champagne glasses.

"My name is Hinata and t-thank you." She replied as she grabbed the champagne glass and took a sip. She had never seen this man before but he obviously had to be someone prominent to be here. Toneri leaned over the balcony next to Hinata as they both looked at the view of the gardens next to the mansion. They both stood in silence as the cool breeze slightly filled the air.

"If I may s-speak freely, I really wish I was home right now." Hinata giggled softly as she told the white haired male. She didn't see the reason for being here except to make an appearance and quite frankly she was bored. Toneri chuckled. "And if I may speak freely, I feel the same way but this year I actually had a reason to show up."

"What r-reason is that?" Hinata questioned. Toneri just smiled as he casually changed the subject. This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata but she ignored it as her attention went back to the beautiful view in front of them. The moonlight illuminated everything in its path and the garden was just as grand as the mansion itself.

"Isn't the garden extremely beautiful at night?" Toneri asked causing Hinata to nod in reply. "I know this is sudden but I wouldn't mind skipping the party for a bit and walking down there for a while, would you like to join me?"

The question took Hinata off guard as she thought about it for a moment, leaving the party would be nice and Toneri seemed nice as well. Normally she wouldn't just run away with some guy she just met but apparently she had a habit of doing that lately, still she wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

"No thank you I-." Suddenly a wave a fear stopped Hinata mid-sentence. It was the strange feeling that someone was watching her again, she had been feeling the feeling more and more recently after the events at the mall. Who was watching her was closer than normal this time and Hinata was terrified.

"Is everything alright Hinata you kind of spaced out?" Toneri asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Hinata slowed her breath as her heart beat tried to calm down.

"On second thought. I'd love to." She responded breathy as she finished the rest of her champagne and followed Toneri through a backdoor out to the gardens. It felt nice to get away from the crowd of people and take a breather especially from the set of unwanted eyes she felt was always on her. Hinata finally relaxed as the uncomfortable and fearful atmosphere disappeared and a refreshing calm one took its place. Hinata and Toneri casually talked as they walked through the well-lit garden side by side. Hinata found it easy to talk to the male as he talked about his hobbies. Hinata notice he wasn't like most of the wealthy teens her age, he was far more mature and well mannered. She was just glad that she could finally make a friend like her sister and Neji (sometimes) so easily did. She was also glad that whoever was watching her was gone but it was starting to become a more serious problem that she would deal with later.

After a while Hinata decided to go back into the party and meet up with her family. As much as she would love to spend the remainder of her time outside, it was getting late and her family must've wondered where she ran off to. "Thank you Toneri-san this was very much needed."

"You're welcome let's head back inside." He replied smiling as he led the way back to the party. As they walked back through the garden Hinata felt a bit lightheaded. At first she ignored the feeling but as she continued to walk everything was becoming blurry.

"T-Toneri-san I d-don't f-feel s-so g-good." Hinata stuttered as she started to wobble in her heels causing Toneri to run back to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Hinata's head started to spin, she couldn't say anything else as her world went dark. Toneri caught her just in time as her body went limp in his arms. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you Hinata Hyuga."

**Authors Note: I felt like this chapter is sort of short but I'm trying to work on the word count for each chapter because I don't want to make them too short. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She felt sick.

She felt as though she had to throw up but there was nothing to puke out. Her body felt heavy as her mind was foggy. The room she was in was rather dim and it took a while for her eyes to fully adjust as to where she was. The room was decorated very elegantly and noticeably a woman's bedroom, as she noticed she was laying on a bed. She realize she was still wearing her outfit from the party. Her head starting pounding as she sat up quickly, confused as to what was going on. The last thing Hinata remembered was being at the party and walking with Toneri.

A soft knock on the room door made her jump as the door opened.

"Good you've awoken." Toneri greeted with a soft smile. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes as he walked over to her with a tray of what looked to be like miso soup and tea. Toneri wanted to make her feel comfortable and thought she would be rather hungry after all this time.

"W-where am I? W-what g-going on T-Toneri?" Hinata asked uncontrollably stuttering. She was scared, she just wanted to go home. Her family was probably already searching for her and she just wanted to be with them.

"Sorry princess I can't answer those yet, but don't worry I'm not going kill you if you think that's what I intend on doing." Toneri told the young girl in such a charming voice. Hearing him call her 'princess' reminded her of when Naruto called her that, it was warm and made her heart flutter but Toneri calling her that made her feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"W-what is w-wrong w-with you? I-I've o-only known y-you for l-less t-than an two hours!" Hinata retorted angrily. She couldn't help but let her emotions flow as tears streamed down her face. Why was everything just going wrong in her life, first she has to fulfill the marriage contract and now she was kidnapped by some psychopath, why was she so unlucky?

Toneri looked at the girl with pity as he went over to the bed she was sitting on and sat next to her on the edge. Hinata weakly moved back, away from him but Toneri moved even closer to her as he carefully wiped the tears from her face causing her to noticeably flinch.

"You're so beautiful Hinata." He told the frightened heiress as he cupped her face, staring into her emotion filled pale lilac eyes. Even now in her frightened state she was stunning. Toneri couldn't help himself as he pulled Hinata closer to him, almost sitting her in his lap. Hinata tried to push him away, but she was still so weak it did nothing against him.

"Eeeppp" Hinata squeaked. Before she knew it Toneri effortlessly pinned her down on the bed as he hovered above her, never breaking eye contact with her. Lilac eyes stared into icy blue ones. Hinata's face started to become a tomato red as she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. She had never had anyone, let alone a guy do this to her, and it was embarrassing. Toneri chuckled at her embarrassment. She was so pure, so innocent, and soon she was going to be his. The white haired male started to lightly kiss her exposed neck as Hinata shivered from the contact. Toneri's cold hands started to roam her body as he continued to suck on her neck. She started to feel hot as he continued, she knew where this was going and it needed to stop now.

"P-Please s-stop." Hinata pleaded. Toneri looked back at her face and saw she was crying again. He didn't want to keep making her cry. He placed one more kiss on her cheek as the taller male slowly got off of her and softly groaned. Being around her made it hard for him to control himself especially when he could easily have his way with her, but he wanted her not be scared of him so he had to learn to control himself. He made his way to the door as he turned around looking at the beautiful girl with glossy eyes.

"I'll be back to retrieve the food tray later, make sure you eat something, I can't have you dying on me princess." He said locking the door and leaving Hinata alone. She felt dirty as she thought about how she let him touch her. She weakly crawled further into the bed and got under the covers with so much on her mind. She silently prayed that should would be rescued and that someone would find her soon. She tried to think happy thoughts as Naruto popped into her mind. He made her happy…..

"Naruto…..please help me." She begged barely above a whisper. She prayed that somehow he'd hear her as she silently cried herself to sleep.

**XXXX**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A PERSON HAS TO BE MISSING AT LEAST 48 HOURS!" Hiashi yelled angrily at the police officers at the Konoha police station. He couldn't believe that his daughter was missing and they were telling him to wait and then come back.

"Please come down sir." A police cadet said trying to calm down the desperate father.

"I demand to speak with your supervisor!" Hiashi was fuming as other police officers tried to contact someone to help him.

"Please Mr. Hyuga calm down and follow me. I'm Head Detective Captain Yamato." The Captain said as Hiashi followed him into an office room. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem?"

"My daughter is missing and I want you people to do your jobs and find her, now!" Hiashi said angrily once again. How hard was it for these people to understand?

Captain Yamato sighed. He hated to hear about parents losing their children but they couldn't just go out and find her, there was a protocol they had to follow.

"Mr. Hyuga I understand your need to find your daughter as soon as possible, but that's not how things work. We have hundreds of people including children and teens who go missing every day, so please try to understand that you have only just discovered your daughter was missing less than 3 hours ago. Perhaps she went off with a friend or a boyfriend, I mean after all she just turned 18 last month so I wouldn't be surprised if-." Hiashi angrily cut Captain Yamato off.

"Listen here Captain, my daughter isn't just any normal person, she is Hinata Hyuga heir to the Hyuga Clan. She doesn't have a boyfriend nor would she just run off with friends at an important event like this. Plus we were at one of the most elaborate events in all of Japan that is only participated by the richest people in the country and you want to tell me that my daughter would've just left?"

Captain Yamato knew that Hiashi was right, this wasn't a normal missing person case, but still they had a way of doing things.

"You're right Mr. Hyuga, we will do everything in our power to find your daughter, but all I ask of you is to be patient. This is a critical time and yes I know as a parent this is the worst things to deal with but if Hinata does not return within three days we will on-go with the investigation."

Hiashi glared at Captain Yamato as if he was now enemy number one. "Fine, but I want this investigation to be kept hidden from the public for obvious reasons." Captain Yamato nodded.

"But if anything happens to my daughter because of you telling me to be patient, I will personally make sure to end your entire career." Hiashi said as he walked out of the Captain's office heading back to the lobby where he met up with Neji, Hanabi, and surprisingly Sakura. Hanabi and Sakura were sobbing as Neji tried to make them feel better to no avail.

"Mr. Hyuga, Neji just told me what happened a-and I-I'm s-so sorry!" Sakura said crying as she hugged the Hyuga patriarch as he tightly hugged her back. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have left her alone. Not at a time like this. "If there anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate."

"Thank you Sakura, all we can do now is wait for the police to handle it."

"What but there has to be something we can do to find her?" Hanabi added wiping the tears from her eyes. Why did she leave her sister alone she was so stupid and selfish? "I want to go home father."

"Yeah Uncle it has been a long night." Neji added as Hiashi nodded.

"Sakura thank you for coming and were always here if you need us." Hiashi told the pink haired girl as the Hyuga's said goodnight and went home as Sakura did the same.

XXXX

Once Sakura got back home she called Sasuke. She prayed he would answer her as the phone rang.

"It's fucking early." Sasuke answered upset at being woken up. Normally he wouldn't answer the phone for anyone at this hour let alone Sakura, but something told him to pick up.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he heard the pinkette start to sob on the other end. "Are you alright? What's going on?" He asked as he sat up in his bed, now fully awake. Sakura was annoying but why would she be calling him crying and not Hinata?

"She's g-gone." Sakura stated hesitantly. Sasuke wasn't understanding what she was trying to say and she seemed too emotional to talk.

"Sakura I can't understand you, tell me what happened." Sasuke asked her as nice as he could. He could hear Sakura trying to calm down as she took a deep breath.

"Hinata's been kidnapped…. She was taken from this charity event her family attend every year and-" Sakura started breaking down again as she thought about the danger her best friend was in. Hinata was too nice, too small to defend herself and Sakura couldn't believe that this was really happening. "I-I need to tell Naruto, but I don't know his number s-so p-please tell him f-for me." Sakura finished.

"Let me know if you need me to come over or anything." Sasuke told Sakura as she said goodnight and hung up. Nothing could cheer Sakura up not even being able to have Sasuke comfort her, all she wanted was her best friend home and safe.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to call the annoying blonde. This wasn't going to be good at all. He definitely wasn't one to sugarcoat things but how was he going to tell the dobe how the girl he likes got kidnapped?

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Teme why are you calling me, shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest?" Naruto said jokingly.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Hey Sasuke, if you're going to call me at almost 4 in the morning you better talk to me at least." Naruto added jokingly again.

"Hinata's been kidnapped." Sasuke stated bluntly as the phone went silent except for an awkward chuckle from Naruto.

"Ya know it's not funny to joke like that asshole-." Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Sakura told me to tell you, she was just taken from some elegant charity event." Naruto was silent on the other line. "I'm sorry idiot but this isn't a joke, I'm serious." Naruto continued to stay silent, irritating Sasuke. "Aren't you going to say something!?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"My house, now." Naruto commanded as he hung up on the raven haired male. Sasuke groaned as he got up and started to get dress. He could tell Naruto wasn't just angry, but he was fucking pissed and now he has to go meet up with his idiot best friend at fucking 4 am in the morning! Sasuke wanted to sleep but damn that freaking Hyuga for letting this happen to herself. Well maybe that's too harsh but still, Sasuke was tired and pissed off that he was tired, so right now anything could piss him off even more.

"The things I do for that idiot." Sasuke said aloud as he hurried out of his house and into his black convertible, speeding down the empty road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sasuke had finally arrived to Naruto's house, he didn't know what to expect, but seeing his best friend openly cry in front of him definitely wasn't on the list. Sasuke had never seen Naruto cry, except that one time he had spilled his ramen, but this was different. Sasuke could feel Naruto's pain radiating off of him causing even him to feel a bit of sadness.

"I've really messed up Sasuke." Naruto sadly told the onyx eyed male as he wiped his teary eyes. He slowly paced back and forth trying to gather all of his thoughts as Sasuke watched him as he plopped down on the couch in the living room. Naruto was still dressed in an orange t-shirt and red boxers, Sasuke almost felt badly for not waiting to tell him in the morning and seeing Naruto so worried was something Sasuke wasn't used to even now. How was he supposed to comfort his friend?

"I knew it was a long shot to give him a second chance but I didn't think he'd do something stupid like this." Naruto continued as Sasuke came back to reality and suddenly raised a brow in confusion. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about.

"Naruto what the hell are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked annoyed as Naruto groaned in frustration thinking about what he was going to say next. The once sad look on his face had now turned into a scowl as Naruto stood still with his arms crossed looking at his best friend.

"Toneri kidnapped Hinata." Naruto responded seriously with a hint of anger in his voice. "Apparently she is the key to fulfilling the Otsutsuki clan's prophecy and he was hell-bent on getting her despite my orders when he knows that she belongs to me." Naruto finished with his blue eyes turning a blood red. Sasuke was surprised upon hearing what Naruto told him but right now he needed Naruto to control his emotions and relax.

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke warned him as he glared at his friend to show his seriousness. He knew Naruto was feeling a variety of emotions, but he had to make sure the blonde didn't end up doing something stupid.

Naruto let out a long sigh as his eyes turned back into their original color. "Long story short, because of the prophecy, Toneri kept sneaking to the human world in order to find the girl who would practically unlock some ancient powers he has, but my dad kept telling him to stop interfering with human lives and put him in prison for continuously disobeying him."

"Then what's he doing here now?" Sasuke asked as Naruto quickly adverted his gaze from Sasuke's as he soon began to catch on that Naruto was hiding something. Sasuke was getting seriously annoyed with the whole situation especially upon learning that it was Toneri who was the culprit, but now Naruto was pissing him off more.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a warning tone again as Naruto sighed realizing the truth was going to come out eventually.

"I-I felt bad for him so I pardoned him, and allowed him to search for the girl, but what he had never told anyone was that he had already found her and had been spying on her for years. Once I learned that it was Hinata I told him that she was already claimed by me and that I would still allow him to explore the human world but to stay away from her, yet still he's so damn persistent on fulfilling that prophecy that he completely went against me and kept stalking her."

"So you're telling me, that this shit is happening because you decided to deal with something your father already decided on?" Sasuke said angrily as Naruto let out a weak chuckle trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. He honestly felt so stupid because in hindsight this was his fault and now others were paying for his carelessness.

"I'll deal with you later, but what's the plan? Do you want me to try to track them down?" Sasuke asked as he thought about how Naruto's stupidness is what put them into this position to begin with and that freaking weird eye bastard Toneri would definitely pay for his betrayal.

"Dammit! That bastard!" Naruto yelled as he punched the wall next to him, leaving a large hole. Naruto knew that right now anything could set him off, especially with the lingering image of Toneri touching what belonged to him. Naruto shook his head at the thought as he checked his phone that had begun to beep. "Gaara's on his way so he should be able to give us more information to rescue her."

Sasuke frowned upon hearing the red head's name. He hated Gaara. Of course he had his reasons but all he knew was that since he was Naruto's friend and subordinate that they had to get along. Nonetheless Naruto's friendship doesn't stop Sasuke from hating Gaara any less and their anger against each other had been from when they were kids, but that red head always added another reason to the list of why Sasuke hated him.

After a while of waiting a loud knock on the door brought Sasuke back into reality as Naruto opened it. Of course it was Gaara with his famous cold, uncaring expression on his face that Sasuke despised.

"Naruto-sama, please forgive me, I couldn't get close enough to them and stop him while there were so many civilians around." Gaara responded as he came into Naruto's house bowing at Naruto's feet. He soon saw that Sasuke was also here, which wasn't a surprise since him and Naruto were almost like brothers. Naruto motioned for Gaara to rise as he stood next to where Sasuke was sitting on the couch and still didn't acknowledge his existence at all, which annoyed Sasuke even more.

"Also I have located where they are, but I couldn't access the area because of a barrier he had emplaced." Gaara added as Naruto began to think. He knew that Toneri needed Hinata to comply in order for him to fulfill the prophecy so he knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but he couldn't stop thinking about how terrified Hinata must be and confused. The more he thought about how she was at that bastard Toneri's mercy was really starting to piss him off.

"Where did he take her?" Naruto asked controlling his anger as best as he could. As Sasuke intensely watched the blonde in case he started to lose control.

"To an abandoned castle located on the outskirts of Konoha, so not far. Would you like to proceed there now?" Gaara asked as Naruto eyes shimmered red which noticeably made Gaara even sweat a bit. He knew that an angry Naruto was one that would be almost impossible to defeat and it scared even him.

"Let's go rescue Hinata and teach that bastard a lesson." Naruto angrily stated as he hurriedly went outside with Gaara and Sasuke right behind him.

"This is going to be fun." Sasuke said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all doing well and thank you so much for reading my story. I'm re-uploading chapter 6 because my initial plan was to not make Hinata weak or a damsel in distress, but as I was writing it at like 4 am I wasn't really thinking and I was just super excited to finally post a chapter, but I have learned from my mistake lmfao and I hope this chapter is better **

Chapter 6

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open once she felt the warm sunlight on her face. She couldn't believe she was actually able to sleep with everything that happened, but it was more thanks to the drugs that had finally left her system.

"I wonder what he wants with me." Hinata asked herself aloud. She knew Toneri was attracted to her, but he had yet to reveal his motives for kidnapping her. It worried her, was he after her money? If she was being held for ransom, her father definitely would give whatever he could to get her back, but this didn't seem like that type of situation.

Hinata felt dirty and hungry as she got up off the bed looking around the room and noticing that the miso soup from yesterday was gone. She half heartedly regretted not eating because she was really hungry. After a while Hinata decided to try her luck and walked over to open the door in the room and felt surprised that it wasn't locked. She had expected that Toneri would most likely keep her locked in the room as a means of not escaping.

"I see you're awake Hinata-sama." A soft voice responded as Hinata jumped. It was a girl, but more like a puppet than person. She had long grey hair and wore a dark grey servant's attire. Hinata felt nervous as she tried to talk, but her throat was extremely dry.

"Master Toneri asked me to prepare you for breakfast today, so please follow me." The puppet girl almost commanded as Hinata slowly followed behind her.

As they walked Hinata looked around the large home and noticed how empty it was and bland almost like it had been abandoned. Most of the windows were still covered so without the added sunlight it made the place feel rather sad. Finally after going down a long hallway the puppet girl entered a large bathroom where the bath was already hot and filled with rose petals. The bathroom differed from the rest of the house; everything in there was traditional as it almost reminded her of her family's traditional estate…

Her family. Hinata missed them so much and even thinking about them was bringing her to tears.

"Here is a change of clothes for you on the stand, and once you're all done in here I will be waiting nearby to escort you to Master Toneri for breakfast, let me know if you need anything ma'am." The puppet girl told Hinata bringing her out of her thoughts as she started to leave.

"T-thank you." Hinata stuttered out as the puppet girl smiled and finally left. Hinata let out a quiet sigh as she took off her clothes from the ball and got into the bath. The hot water slightly stung her skin but it felt so relaxing once her body got used to the temperature. As she sat in the bath she had so many thoughts running in her head. She couldn't forget that right now she was being held captive by a crazy handsome guy and to not feel sympathy just because he's doing nice things for her. The water really did feel nice though and the rose petals were a nice touch, she thought as her mind began to wonder back to her family and Sakura.

"They're probably losing their minds right now." She whispered to herself as tears started to drip down her face. She used her hands to wipe them as her mind then wandered to Naruto. Hinata wondered if he was looking for her or if he even cared. She shook her head at the negative thought as she slowly sunk her head under the water.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise as someone grabbed her hair and pulled her out of thought and out from under the water. Much to her surprise Toneri was standing next to her bath with a worried look on his face and the puppet girl stood nervously in the doorway.

"What is wrong with you?" Toneri practically shouted. "Why are you trying to drown yourself?" He shouted again with concern adorning his face as Hinata looked at him confused.

"I w-wasn't trying to kill m-myself; I was only enjoying t-the water." Hinata retorted calmly as Toneri started to calm down as well. "I apologize if t-that's what my intentions seemed like b-but it was not."

"I'm sorry Hinata; please forgive me for intruding on you while you were in this state." Toneri said as Hinata realized Toneri had seen her naked body, causing them both to blush. "Please finish up and come eat breakfast, the servants worked hard to prepare it." Toneri added as he left with the puppet girl in tow.

Hinata couldn't believe he really thought she was suicidal, this situation was bad but killing herself would only bring more pain to those around her, plus she wasn't even under the water that long and he acted like that. Hinata groaned as the water soon turned cold, she hurriedly got out and finished getting herself ready as she looked at the clothes prepared for her. It was a beautiful grey kimono that wasn't too fancy or too casual.

"Toneri does have n-nice t-taste." Hinata said aloud once again talking to herself as she put on the outfit and started to fix up her hair. Once again reminding herself that she was a prisoner here, not a guest.

XXXX

Toneri waited in the dining hall for Hinata as he couldn't believe how stupid he was. Of course she wouldn't be trying to kill herself, but still the thought of her attempting it almost drove him insane. Plus seeing her naked body wasn't helping the situation, because every time he closed his eyes he couldn't get the image out of his head, she was too beautiful, too perfect, and it was getting even harder to control his desires. He didn't want to force himself on her, but if she wasn't willing then he'd just have to make her love him.

"U-um." Hinata said quietly as she walked over to the table sitting across from Toneri. "The k-kimono is beautiful." She added as Toneri looked at her with a gentle smile, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm glad you like it, a beautiful gift for a beautiful princess." Toneri told Hinata happily as she looked down and blushed. So far Hinata was mentally scolding herself for blushing in front of him again. "I hope you enjoy the food, I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for so I had the servants prepare one of my favorites."

Hinata's mouth watered at the delicious looking food in front of her, she didn't want to give in but she was really hungry so she lost all reasoning as she started to eat cinnamon rolls and sausage first. She had to admit it tasted super good as she looked up to see Toneri eating while occasionally staring at her with a smile.

"I take the food is good?" He asked slightly chuckling at the sight of her tasting and enjoying it. He wanted to see her look happy like this every day, but winning her over was easier said than done for sure.

After Hinata had gotten her fill of food, her reasoning had returned to her as she decided to confront Toneri. She had so many questions and he looked rather happy so now would be the perfect time to find out the truth.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked bluntly without stuttering, much to Toneri's surprise and delight. He gave that gentle smile as he looked at Hinata intrigued at her sudden boldness; meanwhile Hinata was slowly starting to lose confidence as she waited for a reply. It took everything she had to confront him and not stutter, even though she was extremely nervous.

"Because I want to treat my wife well." Toneri responded happily leaving Hinata completely shocked. His words replayed over and over in her mind as her heart began to beat faster. Hinata froze listing to his words. His wife? What exactly was he saying right now? Hinata had so many things running through her mind, maybe he was just some crazy guy that fantasized about her like the rich men form the ball she was kidnapped from. He had to be crazy because there was no way he could be referring to what she was thinking about.

"I guess you wouldn't know right away would you. You're my wife Hinata or did you forget?" Toneri said as Hinata remained speechless. Her eyes widened as she soon caught on to what he was implying.

"W-what are you saying?" She asked she tried to calm down. There's no way he could be the one who made the contract with her father. There was just no way.

"Hinata my love, why are you so shocked? Are you surprised your husband is this kind and good looking?" Toneri said pouting as he lied through his teeth. Since he knew that he and Naruto were both fighting over Hinata, it would only make sense to learn the means of why Naruto wanted her, thus this way she would willingly become his and Naruto would have no say once she agreed and he'd be able to fulfill the prophecy. Plus since he wasn't technically lying, he was a demon and Hinata was destined to be his way before Naruto made the contract.

Toneri got up from his seat and went over to Hinata who was frozen in hers from shock. He put his slightly cold hands on her shoulders and felt her slightly shaking. "Please calm down dear, I presume your father had already told you about the contract, so you should be happy that you belong to someone like me." He told her as he gently kissed her cheek. Hinata was numb, she knew that the demon would come to fulfill the contract but she couldn't believe it was Toneri.

"Wait T-Toneri, please let me see my family, p-please they have n-no idea where I am, please let me t-tell them t-that the contract has been fulfilled at least." Hinata begged as Toneri sighed heavily. Since he was lying, seeing her family would cause a lot more unnecessary problems, plus he knew that Naruto was definitely searching for Hinata, he was running out of time.

"I'm not that fond of humans dear, plus I think that would make matters worse, better yet how about instead I send them a letter, that way they'll have documentation and my word that you'll be happy." He suggested, at this point he just needed Hinata to agree to be his and once they go back to the demon world everything will finally set into place.

Hinata sat in silence. Something didn't seem right about the whole situation, but how else would Toneri know about the contract? It baffled Hinata, but she knew she couldn't trust his words, plus why would he go through all the trouble of meeting and kidnapping her from the ball if she belonged to him anyway? But what didn't sit right with Hinata the most is that her father was the only one who knew the actually appearance of the demon so it also wouldn't make sense for Toneri to not let her see him since he did make the contract with him.

Hinata's brain started to hurt as she kept trying to figure out what to make of the situation, but she couldn't give in, she just couldn't.

"Hinata, I need you to confirm that you'll be my wife. Of course the contract states that you are, but I want to hear you say it, so will you be mine?" Toneri said getting down on one knee next to Hinata as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Hinata looked at him and the ring hesitantly. Why did he need her to confirm to be his? Even though he knew about the contract, she needed more proof.

"Since you s-say that you're the one who made the c-contract, t-then you should be able to answer some easy questions." Hinata stated as Toneri's smile turned into a small frown. He stood up and put the ring in his pocket as he leaned against the table staring at her.

"Of course princess, ask away." He responded quickly putting a smile back on as he mentally started to curse. Toneri didn't expect her to be so unwilling, he assumed that just by mentioning the contract she would believe him, but now she was making things harder than they had to be.

"W-what was the contract's fulfillment time?"She asked looking at Toneri, who seemed calm.

"When you reached eighteen." He answered casually.

"What's my f-father's name?"

"Hiashi Hyuga." He answered easily again. Hinata paused for moment thinking, so far the questions she asked were rather simple, she needed something to ask that would really help her know the truth.

"Why did my father make the contract?" Hinata asked carefully as Toneri paused. Luckily he knew that already, he would just play along with her to make her feel better.

"Your father made the contract with me because when you were a child you were extremely sick and he wanted me to save you." Toneri smirked now there was no way she couldn't believe him now.

"But, why?" Hinata asked again as Toneri looked at her in confusion. Why was she asking him to repeat his answer when it was obviously correct?

"Like I said before, you were sick and he wanted me to save you and in return you would belong to me." Toneri answered again as he watched Hinata glare at him, an expression he never thought she could make.

"You still didn't answer my question, what caused my father make the contract?" Hinata asked again as she stood up from her seat causing Toneri to worry. Was there another reason Hiashi would make a deal with a demon? "You don't know do you." Hinata added as she started to get angry.

Toneri became silent. He didn't know what to do since he couldn't answer the question and now Hinata was beyond suspicious.

"My father made the contract because of my mother who died of the same illness and in his unbearable grief, wanted to save me. If you were truly the one who made the contract it would've been an easy answer." Hinata answered as she back away from Toneri who now had a displeased look on his face.

"You just had to be so persistent and make things harder, didn't you." Toneri said as he walked closer to Hinata who began to tremble slighting but tried to look as intimidating as possible. This situation definitely wasn't looking good for her, especially now that Toneri seemed pissed off.

"I will not let that idiot Naruto beat me." Toneri mumbled to himself as a single word caught Hinata's attention

"D-did you just say Naruto?" Hinata asked as her heart started to pound upon hearing his name. What did he have to do with any of this?

Toneri smirked getting even closer to the young heiress who was having a slight panic attack. Even in her distressed state she looked more beautiful than anyone Toneri had ever seen.

"Let's just say Princess, you're a special prize worth fighting for, and that's why I'm not going to let Naruto claim you before me."

It was getting increasingly harder for Hinata to breath as the room started to spin. Hinata tried to fight it but her body and her heart couldn't take it anymore, as she collapsed right into Toneri's arms. Toneri tightly held the unresponsive Hyuga in his arms as he tried to think about his next move. Even though his initial plan had failed, it just made him want her even more; she was far too interesting for him to give up so easily.


End file.
